


Not a Lesser Man

by noconceptoflife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, ambiguous infidelity, mild boodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconceptoflife/pseuds/noconceptoflife
Summary: Halas finds Nott The Brave captivating in a way that isn't quite conventional.
Relationships: Nott (Critical Role)/Halas Lutigran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Not a Lesser Man

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "if there isn't a risk of getting your dick shredded are you really fucking a goblin"  
> dont worry no ones dick actually gets shredded. 
> 
> also shoutout to a real one on the widonott discord who gave this a look-over and gave me an actual intro

It’s no small task, getting these people to trust him and allow him the dignity of his own body again. No small task getting them to talk to him and work with him like a person who can be trusted to be alone with any of them. No small task, especially, to get the one who calls herself Nott The Brave to be alone with him, separated from her friends. 

But Halas is not one for small tasks.

They’re curious about his work, with a desperation that Halas is familiar enough with. He understands the drive for perfection, for durability, for aesthetics. The secret, he’s found, is that perfection once attained becomes boring. There’s a thrill in the imperfect. A fascination. Nott The Brave is something special, so full of imperfections and jagged edges he can’t help but want to drag it all out of her, to observe and understand until it comes into focus. Perfect focus. 

Eventually he is able to persuade her to share it with him. If she is unused to being wanted then her friends are fools. He’s more than happy to be the first one to pluck that from her.

Nott isn’t a gentle woman. She expects to take the lead. She expects to be the one to tell him what to do and how to do it. She expects it to be quick. She expects it to be rough. She expects it to be dirty.

Halas wonders if he’s the first man to challenge that.

She seemed surprised when he asked her if she would like to have sex. Clearly she doubted her own appeal, both as a woman and as a goblin. Halas would need to fix that.

She allows him to undress her at first, taking her coat and her flower headpiece off. Then she goes to unsnap her trousers and Halas puts a hand over hers.

“Allow me.” Halas says.

Nott wrinkles her nose at him. “You mean to get me naked, then?”

“Is that not how this works?” He quirks an eyebrow at her, but she allows him the indulgence anyways. She looks better than good when he seats her on his bed. Her boots, leggings, and belt come off in short order. She unties her braids in the meantime, her hair fanning around her shoulders and so inviting he can’t help but pause to run his fingers through it, his nails skimming her scalp as he does so.

“You are a sight.” He hums. “If I were to give danger and intrigue a physical form, it would come just shy of matching you.”

She snorts at him. “Poetic, and a good way to not call me beautiful.”

“Beauty is a thing for lesser men who don’t see past what’s inconsequential.” He corrects her and sets to the buttons of her dress. He undoes it enough to slip his hand in, and Nott shivvers at the touch of his hand under the curve of her breast. She leans into it, and Halas takes the movement to tug the wider garment down so it pools around her waist.

She leans forwards more, curling into him. He wonders if she repulses herself so much, and sets to pull it from her mind with a kiss to the base of her ear. He follows the arch of it, skimming his mouth along the soft membrane until she can feel his breath fully. “I am sure of this, you are aware, yes? I would not be here, with you, if I did not find you utterly captivating. And I do, Nott The Brave.”

She’s taken to pulling at the folds of his robe, until her hands reach in and slide from his ribs up his back.

He tugs on a strand of her hair and keeps whispering for her. “Captivating like nothing I’ve met, truly. You are a wonder, Nott. You are a thing of power and thought and skill. Perfect and remarkable, and you claim my attention like little else does. And I would like to show you that by fucking you until you understand that I’m not a man who says these kinds of things without meanning them.”

That gets a response. “Mhm.” Her voice is high and needy, and it sends a dart of need through him. “Okay, okay, let me.” She pulls back and presses her forehead to his chest. “I’m the only naked one right now. Fix that.”

He’s quick to do as she says, while she discards her button necklace and scoots up the bed. He waits to join her, and watches her from the foot of the bed as she gets comfortable.

She’s built slender and compact like most small races. Nott’s skin is green, but earthy and cool like the kind of green that comes from places cold and snowy. She’s got some terrible scars that are lighter in color, gashes of tender mint amongst the weathered skin of her body. Her breasts are small but firm and high, giving her a younger look, with large areolas and darker nipples that match the black of her lips. His eyes skim lower to the patch of dark hair between her legs, but the angle is off and she’s shy enough to cross her legs.

He wonders at his next move and lets her burn under his gaze while he does. He’d like to thoroughly map every part of her body with his fingers and mouth, but perhaps that can be for another time. He’d like to taste her, but isn’t sure if she’s ready for that kind of intimacy. He’d like to pin her down and finger her until she’s boneless, but he does want to finish at her hands and would like her to be active. It might be a good way to start, to take the edge off so he can make the night go longer.

Because right now he’s so hard he is having trouble thinking.

Nott speaks up, as if reading his mind. “I’m real careful with my teeth, if you want to do something about that.”

And ah, she’s been watching him back hasn’t she? He offers her a smile, and sinks a knee down to join her on the bed. “Sounds like a plan. Come here.”

With him on his knees she’s at the same height for kissing. To an outsider it might seem silly, with her on her feet on his very expensive bed, but then her mouth is on his and he pushes the thought away. She doesn’t let him get far, with only a teasing swipe of her tongue she’s falling down to her own knees, and moves to push him so he’s on his back. He pushes her back, so he won’t topple off the bed and kill the mood. “I can turn around.” He tells her.

She rolls her eyes again and follows him, her feet hitting the floor. He could stand and be at a perfect height, but Nott kneels down and nudges his knees apart instead. He braces himself on his hands to watch her, curious about what she has planned.

She has nothing planned it seems, as one second she takes him in hand and swallows him down all the way in another second.

Halas makes a punched-out sound that is a little embarrassing, and tries very hard to stay still. What he was hoping for was something slow and gentle, where he could look in her eyes and tell her pretty words to let her get something out of it too. Instead Nott seems determined to kick him right over the edge right away, and were he a lesser man he would have. As it stands, he’s close regardless. With the tight heat of her throat, the warm friction of her tongue, and the threat of her teeth, it’s all a thrilling and deeply erotic combination.

He clenches his fingers in his bedspread and bites his lip so hard he’s worried he might be tasting blood as he does so. His body is fully grown, he should have more control than this, but Nott surprises him. And really, the risk is part of the thrill. He could pull on her head or hair until she slows down, but then he might make her slip and-

The thought of Nott shredding his manhood is an unpleasant one, and it kicks him back from the edge enough to compose himself. Nott meanwhile has been undeterred, so Halas pushes his fingers through her hair and lets her string him along for a few minutes more before he warns her. “If you don’t want me to come down your throat, this is your warning.” Halas gives, proud of his voice not shaking like he feels.

If Nott is listening, she doesn’t care, and keeps going until Halas is gritting his teeth through a strong but not overpowering orgasm. Nott pulls back before he’s done and the last pulse spends across her mouth, which she wipes with the back of her hand and in one swipe of her tongue cleans that too.

Halas chuckles. “You don’t do anything halfway, do you?”

She crawls up his body so she’s sitting in his lap and moves a hand down her body as she does. “You know it.” Her voice resonates like a purr while one of her hands snake down her body.

Halas grasps the hand in his own and pulls it up, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles as he does so. “Give me some time and I can fuck you properly,” he promises.

Nott seems put out, but allows him once again to set the pace for this. “Tease,” she scoffs.

He cups a hand to her face and smiles at the way she leans into it. She’s looking at him, curious and with her pupils blown wide, and Halas gets an idea.

He trails a thumb over her lips. Her eyes don't waver from his, fixed to his face. He presses his thumb harder, slipping between her lips to feel the wet heat of her mouth. Her tongue darts out, touching the tip of his thumb and wetting her black-skinned lips. He chases the movement, and Nott presses forward into it, sucking the digit in. She closes her eyes, sweeps her tongue around him, and then leans back in an imitation of her actions before. He has plans to explore her mouth more thoroughly, until she meets his eyes again and firmly catches his thumb in her teeth.

That was not where Halas was planning on this going, but he’s ready for it.

Her teeth are sharp like broken glass. They don't fit neatly together and poke out of her mouth when she's thinking. It's charming. He wonders if there's a story there. Were they neat at some point, and she got a fist to the face, or was she always a trap of bone that glimmers like needles? If he were to pull his thumb back it would be caught, trapped in the embrace of her teeth. So he relaxes as her tongue teases the tip of his thumb, her eyes locked on his as she slowly bites down.

Exactly like a fish on a hook, he feels them sink in. Several points of pain, in a perfect small bite on his thumb. It's just on the flesh, there's no danger of damaging his bones or nails. It still thrills him, as blood wells up and Nott's eyes flutter, breaking their stare off first. Her tongue touches his thumb again, tasting his blood. If she were to bite down all the way it wouldn't even take the flesh off. It would just leave him hooked, trapped until she decided to let him go. She does so in another second, and the feeling of bone sliding out of flesh is enthralling.

Were he a lesser man, he would find his excitement worrying. He is not a lesser man, and leans down to chase the taste of his blood on her tongue.

She kisses back like she has something to prove, so Halas tangles his fingers in her hair and holds her head steady. It frustrates her, he can tell, to have him set the depth and the pace, but she relaxes into it. He pulls her closer at that, his chest to hers, one hand slipping down to thumb at a nipple while the other braces on her hip. Her tongue is as clever as she is, and rocks forward into it after a moment of hesitation.

Nott breaks it first and makes another pleased sound into his chest. “You’re really pushy, so listen to me now. I want to be on top. That’s how I like it.”

Halas quirks an eyebrow at her. “Here I was thinking I could get you on your feet and fuck you from behind.”

She twitches at that. “Hm… next time?” She suggests.

The hint of there being a next time is enough to pacify Halas into letting her do as she pleases, but he still pulls her along as they situate themselves on the bed.

She clambers on top of him and Halas trails a hand up her body, starting at her ass and sliding up her hip to hold her steady there. His thumb still stings, pressed to her flesh like it is, but it’s stopped bleeding and all that’s left is the imprint of her teeth. Nott tosses her hair behind her shoulders and grinds herself against him, hot and wet against his own manhood. And she accused him of being a tease, did she? Delicious little hypocrite.

There’s a large scar trailing up her stomach, something that was deep and rough, likely healed with magic with how thick the scar tissue is. There are other scars, too. Something that looks like a rake of claws, a pucker of burn, arrowhead marks, sword slices, and a few he can’t identify at first glance. Something he would like to do is lay her down and study her. Her scars, her body, her mind, and with the context he wants to try more. See how she likes heat or cold, how flexible she could be, how quickly she can cum, how long she can last, what her most sensitive spaces are, how she responds to different kinds of stimulation. 

“For all that game you talked earlier, you’re being quiet.” Nott teases.

Lesser men would have their drive lessened when faced with something that picks at their minds. Halas is not a lesser man, and his musing about what he could learn from her leaves him even harder. “You’re enchanting.” Halas says. “Can you blame my having to take it in?”

Her eyes avert from his, but he can feel the heat of her blush all the way to where he’s still holding her. She uses it to stabilize herself as she grasps him in hand to line herself up. Halas props himself up on his elbows and watches as she sinks down, only deep enough for him to breach her. He has to catch his breath as she rocks into it. Her arms rise and rest on his shoulders, and with a mighty rock she shoves herself down.

Halas surges up and grips her hips hard enough to bruise. “Slow down.” He hisses into her ear. “Not everything has to be rushed.”

She hisses back. “If I want your dick in me, take it as a compliment.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Nott gives in first. “Fine.” She grumbles. “Have it your way. You’re lucky I like you.”

Halas takes her hand and kisses the back of it before pulling it around his neck so she was held closer. “I’m aware.” He says and rocks her back, and forth, and back, and forth, enjoying the shallow penetration so the rest can be as pleasurable for her as possible. She goes with it, making soft sounds into his chest all the while. If Nott proves true on her suggestion of there being other times, he’ll oblige her then and give it to her hard.

Mm…

With that thought he urges her to sink down further, and she does so without any kind of complaint. Her head falls back and her eyes meet his once more and holds his gaze. It’s almost overwhelming with those intelligent yellow eyes watching him. He’s lived a long time, known many women, but he thinks with pride that this might be the most interesting out of them all.

Her eyes flutter closed and she sinks down all the way. She’s deliciously tight and Halas isn’t sure how much longer he can last like this, isn’t sure if he wants to. Later he’ll be able to pace himself, once he gets used to her and learns how to give her completion without having to spend himself first. So he occupies her mouth with his tongue in another sweeping kiss and moves his other hand to where their bodies meet.

When he makes firm contact Nott throws her head back harder, and the hand around his neck slips so her claws rake over his shoulder and down. He grunts at the sting, can see his own skin under her nails, blood welling up, and he moves the hand holding her steady up to knot through her hair. “Clever girl.” Halas purrs. “Can you feel how much you make me want you?”

He has all the answer he needs when she bites her lip.

“You’re a dream, sweet thing.” Halas continues. The flutter of her walls and the flush of wetness around him is an ego boost. A thing for praise, then? He can deliver. “If I could have you like this forever, I would. Always taken care of, filled and pleased and pleasured to the best of my ability. If I could keep you in my bed forever it wouldn’t be long enough. You clever, wonderful, captivating woman.”

She bites harder and harder the closer she gets. His mind is running like lightning, taking in everything as it comes in a hyper-aware clarity. The tightening of her cunt makes him rock into her faster. The shuddering jerks she keeps making ends up scratching his back. The slick sounds of their bodies are like music to his ears. He's aware, so tuned into this wonderful creature, right up to her shattering in his arms in with her head thrown back, crying out, coming hard.

He holds her through the whole thing, laving attention to her chest as she shivers through her orgasm. He’s so close, is ready to follow her off the edge, but that would be impolite without her permission.

“May I come inside you?” He asks, proud of how composed he sounds to his own ears.

Nott’s voice is hoarse. “This isn’t sexy at all, but I don’t actually know if you can knock me up or not.”

Halas nods at her and pulls back, leaving her body with a filthy slick sound. She settles back into his lap and latches her mouth to his neck and wraps a hand around him. He allows her this last moment of dominance and tilts his head back for her, rocking up into her hand while holding her hips. It takes only a few tugs and then he’s coming, spending himself on her stomach. He’s sure that he’s going to bruise her with the strength of his grip, but Nott doesn’t make any kind of noise of protest.

She pushes him and he goes until he’s flat on his back, loose-limbed, and content with her on top of him. She paints a pretty picture like this. Sweaty, blissed-out, his cum decorating her skin. Her eyes are as sharp as ever, though.

“What are you thinking about?” Nott asks, an eyebrow raised.

“I will need to do research, to see if I can do all the things I want to do to you. Starting with if I can come inside you, so you can feel me even when you head off.” He tells her.

She smacks his chest. “Who would have known that a reputable ancient wizard could have such a filthy mouth?” She scolds, but looks too pleased to mean it.

He'll have plenty of time to figure it all out. He knows how to be persuasive.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this because I like Halas' POV
> 
> also shoutout to ME for publishing the first halas/nott fic


End file.
